fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Urogoras
|ailments = Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Urogoras is a Temnoceran. Physiology Bearing a strong resemblance to Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia, Urogoras is a scorpion-like creature that's covered in a metallic silver exoskeleton. It possesses multiple orange eyes and a pair of extendable mandibles that are tipped with a small pincer. It possesses a larger pair of lobster-like pincers and four legs that are used for walking. Rather than having a usual stinger, the end of its tail sports six openings in a circular arrangement. Dark blue coloration is seen on its face, the tips of its pincer, the ends of its legs, and the end of its tail. Abilities Urogoras is able to shoot bullet-like projectiles made of chitin from the openings in its tail at high speeds. It can also use its massive pincers to cut and crush prey and foes alike. Ecology Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Arthropoda *Class: Arachnida *Order: Scorpiones *Family: Scorpionidae *Genus: Pandinus *Species: P. bombardis Habitat Range Urogoras can be found within a wide variety of habitats in the Old World, ranging from arid deserts to damp swamps. Its known habitats include the Deserted Island, Dunes, Everwood, Flooded Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Plains, Sunken Hollow, and the Verdant Hills. Ecological Niche Thanks to its huge pincers and pellet-shooting tail, Urogoras comfortably sits near the top of the food chain. It prefers to feed on other arthropods such as Konchu, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Hornetaur, Ceanataur, and Hermitaur. When it feels particularly peckish, it will hunter larger prey such as Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Seltas, Nerscylla, and their respective Subspecies. Even Seltas Queen is fair game, although it also poses a threat to Urogoras thanks to her heavy armor, tail pincers, and watery projectiles. Other monsters that threaten Urogoras include Rathian, Rathalos, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Nibelsnarf, Diablos, Khezu, and even certain Elder Dragons such as Teostra and Chameleos. Biological Adaptations Urogoras possesses a pair of large, asymmetrical pincers not unlike those of a lobster. The left claw has rounded nodules used for crushing prey, while the right claw has sharp inner edges used for holding or tearing apart prey. The left claw is usually referred to as the crusher, while the right claw is often called the cutter. Urogoras does not have a stinger, but instead has six holes where a stinger would be. From these holes the Temnoceran fires pellets at prey and predators alike at high speeds. These pellets are made of chitin, the same material its hard exoskeleton is made of. These pellets are fired from its tail via rapid, powerful muscular contractions. The pellets are form in a manner similar to kidney stones or gallstones in humans, and are stored in the creature's tail. Having too many pellets stored at once can be harmful, so it fires off its ammunition every once in a while to clear some space. The pellets are fragile and shatter upon impact, embedding themselves in the victim like shrapnel and can leave complicated gouges in prey and even rocks. The wounds left behind by the pellets are extremely painful for the victim and said pain can last for long periods of time, possibly causing infections as well. Being a Temnoceran, Urogoras can rapidly extend its mandibles, which are tipped with small pincers that are used for catching prey. Behavior Urogoras is an opportunistic feeder, eating anything it can catch. However, it is also somewhat skittish and will flee when it feels threatened. Like real life scorpions, female Urogoras will have her young congregate on her backside. The mother will provide her offspring with food as she travels until they eventually leave on their own. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Artillery Expert, Razor Sharp, Rock Steady, Speed Sharpening |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Artillery Expert, Bonus Shot, Load Up, Rock Steady |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Crusher Claw': Urogoras snaps at the hunter with its crusher claw. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Cutter Claw': Urogoras snaps at the hunter with its cutter claw. Deals a minor amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Claw Smash': Urogoras raises both of its claws and smashes them on the ground like two hammers. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Chelicerae Extend': Urogoras extends its chelicerae at the hunter, snapping at them with the tiny pincers at the ends. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Big Claws, Little Claws': Urogoras attacks the hunter with its extendable chelicerae, then quickly retracts them as it attacks with its pincers. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Pellet Spray': Urogoras places its pincers against the ground as it aims its tail at the hunter. It then fires several pellets at high speeds at the hunter. Deals a moderate to large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Tail Whip': Urogoras quickly runs 360 degrees in a tight circle in an attempt to whip the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Circle Shot': Urogoras shoots pellets from its tail as it performs its Tail Whip attack. Deals a moderate to large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Tail Slam': Urogoras quickly slams its tail against the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Jumping Tail Slam': Urogoras leaps into the air and quickly turns around so its rear is facing the hunter. It then slams its tail against the ground as it lands. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Burrowing Attack': Urogoras burrows underground. After a few seconds, it will quickly pop out of the ground with extended chelicerae and will then slam its claws against the ground as it regains its footing. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars TBA Notes *Its head, claws, and tail can be broken. **Breaking the tail reduces the effectiveness of its pellet shot. *Even though its bears a strong resemblance to Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia, those two are classified as Carapaceons. Urogoras is actually a Temnoceran as it has the ability to extend its mandibles. *When in rage mode, its eyes will turn from orange to yellow. *When low on stamina, Urogoras won't be able to shoot pellets from its tail and will stumble after performing certain attacks. **It will prey on an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Urogoras's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Urogoras's tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Temnoceran Category:Bleeding Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko